


The Night Is Long, and The Void Is Eternal

by adrift_me



Series: Corvo the Black AU [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Body Worship, Corvo the Black ending, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, High Chaos Corvo Attano, High Chaos Outsider, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Tyranny for prosperity, empire to persevere, and the rest may burn.Corvo the Black may be coronated to rule the whole of Empire. It doesn't mean he forgets where his faith and worship truly lies.





	The Night Is Long, and The Void Is Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kooks and all my amazing kinksamers. Do enjoy!  
> This is also part of Kinktober, Day 7: Worship + Creampie
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

The Outsider always watches from the shadows. He is an ever present force, the barely audible whisper in dead silence. He never comes when he is called and always appears when he isn’t. He is a judge with no judgement and has the most curious eyes. And when they fall on Corvo, oh how he delights.

Corvo is no mere entertainment. He is a curiosity, unpredictable and igniting. For the Outsider life in the Void is many eternities intertwined, but it’s Corvo’s that shines the most, even if he pulled at the string of his fate mere once when gifting him a mark.

Corvo has always been a shadow in the great game of imperial tides, watching history unfurl from under his fingertips as true kings and queens of this chess board made their moves. He was a secret card, never heard or seen, had his far-reaching hands in every single matter. He was a weapon coated in poison, a final arrow to pierce a heart. But things don’t stay one stagnated way, when the arrow aims to protect.

Despite the chess games being prone to change guided by tactics, it is sometimes pure accident that turns the tides. Corvo’s fate gave him a new path to walk.

The aisle towards the throne is lengthy and open for Corvo to walk. His footsteps would have been heard, had the Dunwall city agreed with his coronation more. The room is drowned in darkness, only handfuls of candles flickering here and there, lighting up somber faces of emotionless guards and unreadable expressions of Corvo’s guests. Serkonos, Tyvia, Morley and all of Gristol seems to be gathered here in personas of the most influential people. Their titles are as heavy as their wallets and their hearts are emptier than wallets of those outside. At least today they are united in a single feeling, the burning hatred and contempt for the new Emperor, Corvo the Black, first of his name. And Corvo smiles to himself, for if they unite, he is doing his job right.

The Outsider’s eyes watch from the beyond, and someone from the guests notices. She thinks the Dunwall Tower itself came to life to devour what last bits of light remained and suppresses a stream of fearful tears.

As Corvo walks the aisle with confidence of a predator, he looks in front of him, the gleaming outline of the throne calling for him. People along the long carpet bow, guards and the Watch standing right behind them, their swords atilt. Someone mutters, “curse you”, and Corvo smiles wider.

Over the years the Outsider watched him learn what makes people tick. How to make them act when they become too idle. He reads their minds from their only words and gestures, and lures them into doing his will. If someone curses them, they’ll go against him. A lord will stand for the profit of his own, using his people as expendables. Corvo will burn their crops, and the lord will work to preserve them, help people raise more. Tyranny for prosperity, empire to persevere, and the rest may burn.

But a single man will have to learn how to reel up the entirety of people around his hand, how to keep a leash on them. They disagree in terror and they fight. While the Dunwall Tower celebrates the coronation of a new Emperor, the city burns and drowns in a rush of blood which pours from wounds of the imperial charges. Their throats are slit, their bodies burn and every mouth which doesn’t run blood is spitting hate for Corvo the Black. Fires consume buildings, screams drown out pleas for help, gun fire deafens the innocent.

They could fall to their knees in defeat at any moment or they could fight till the city choked on its own intestines.

The Outsider watches dozens of outcomes and wonders which one will fall to the fate. He is patient, will wait for years to see, and will wait a few hours more to meet Corvo alone.

The Emperor stands.

On both sides of the throne statues are placed. Corvo brought them out of the Kaldwin’s secret room, dusted them with his very hands and placed neatly to guard his seat of rule. Jessamine’s stone cold face looks across the room, her unseeing blank eyes emanating authority. The other statue has more life to it, arms thrown forward and face contorted with horror. Emily watches, and Corvo knows it, the Outsider told him. Corvo looks at her marble gray face and smiles widely, gives a nod. He will make it right, and she will stay alive to watch. Even if the whole entirety of witches and assassins come for him, Emily will remain.

The guests are all on their knees still, when he turns around to look over the throne room, their kneecaps hurting from being pushed roughly into the stone of the floor.

Corvo sits down on the throne with a certain finality to the gesture. Clenches and unclenches his left fist which hides a mark under a strap of black fabric. It glows dully in the darkness, but no one can see. Power flows through him and tingles his fingertips. Whispers of the Void flood the room, distant words of hundreds of languages that existed, exist and ceased to exist. The Outsider’s chest heaves as he feels Corvo draw power from the Void and let it go.

When a servant brings a small pillow with a ring placed upon it, the Outsider finds his way into the shadows of the crowd. With a smirk he kneels, physical world caving in around him, colours and shapes shifting as if rejecting his very presence in reality. Corvo lets his hand be held by the servant while the Royal Master of Ceremonies reads the Oath. Corvo repeats it loudly, his voice rolling in the silence of the Tower and mixes with muffled screams from the outside.

“I, Corvo Attano, First of my name, Emperor of the Isles, swear to protect the people of Empire, guide them when misfortunes fall, save them when danger arrives, and should the worst come to be, sacrifice for the well-being of the many.”

“All hail Corvo the Black,” the present speak, and the imperial ring slides onto Corvo’s finger. The Outsider watches him from the crowd, eyes trained directly on Corvo’s hands at which he himself is staring for a moment, appreciating the heaviness of silver on his phalanx. His eyes flicker across the crowd and lock gaze with the Outsider. The god looks at him with cold curiosity while incomprehensible fires burn inside his empty chest. Corvo leans in a little and then back again. His gaze wanders.

***

He waits for him in his chambers, hands locked behind his back and gaze trained directly at the doors through which Corvo enters. To the Outsider’s mild surprise his hands are covered in blood.

“Has your rule began with a throat that had to be slit? Has it marked the way you shall guide your Empire?”

“A lesson must be taught,” Corvo says as he tugs at the top button of his collar and eases it. He makes no move to wipe the blood off his hands and it dries and gathers into pellets when he rubs his palms.

“So, is this what you dreamt of? A whole world kneeling before you as you make them beg for forgiveness, for all the pain they have given you. What does it say of you as a man who now wears the Kaldwin ring and it fits only too well?”

Corvo doesn’t say anything, busy with unbuttoning his sleeves. Black and gold encircles his wrists and he lets the fabric of the sleeve cuffs fall open. In an instant, the Outsider is before him, catching his arm and holding it tightly in his long fingers.

“When they knelt before you, how did it feel? Tell me.”

Corvo looks up, doesn’t try to free his hand.

Something explodes outside, colouring the room with an instant of blue and red. There are screams and cries, followed by silence. Darkness falls again.

“Tell me,” the Outsider repeats in a hushed whisper. Corvo remains silent, hands up in the air, fingers flexing and wrist still held tightly by the Outsider. He grows impatient, but patience is a virtue and a torture. He lets his hand wander up and slide fingers between Corvo’s.

“My eyes are everywhere and my ears hear every single call. How they beg for my attention, beat their knees into mince as they kneel before the shrines and pray for hours. I listen to everyone and spare no one. Yet I am not unkind. I am merely easily bored.”

“Do you grow tired of praying then? Of worshipping?”

Corvo smiles a little and tightens his hold of the Outsider’s hand. The Outsider sneers, the Void swirling around him dangerously, making the reality distort. Corvo’s face loses a newly gained strain of confidence as the Outsider reminds him why Corvo came to every single shrine of his, collected his every rune and prayed on his knees himself.

“Do _you_ tire from hearing my voice when I come to talk to you?” The Outsider releases his hand and makes a step around Corvo, measured and dangerously rhythmic. “Does my name no longer fit in your mouth as you gasp it at nights when you think I, or anyone else, cannot hear you? Do you think if I let you touch me, you’d have quickly grown bored of my body? The night is long and the Void is eternal. I have time to stay and see. And so, I believe, do you.”

The Outsider sits on the edge of Corvo’s bed and pushes one foot forward a little, indicating for Corvo to sit. There is a moment’s hesitation before the newly crowned Emperor is down on his knees, facing his god with reverence.

“My gentle charge, my dear Corvo. Not for a moment have I left your side as I watched you cut your way through the crowds. I smelled the blood trail and tasted tears. Even as your blade was being painted in blood, I followed.”

Corvo is so close, the Outsider finds himself leaning in a little.

“You protected me.”

He says it simply, heavily. The Outsider gives the slightest of nods. He leans in further and watches Corvo’s eyes close, short black eyelashes laying on the deep shadows of his eye sockets. There is a tiny drop of blood right beneath his left brow. The Outsider doesn’t touch it.

Corvo’s mouth opens up a little, he is full of anticipation. It makes the Outsider smile. He would play Corvo for as long as he wants, seeing how obedient his mouth is. He wants to try.

His thumb touches Corvo’s mouth corner. It’s dry and deep and he moves his thumb over it a little, settles it in the hollow. Traces the line of his dry upper lip which is so delightful. His thumb rests for a moment in the hollow over his mouth, nail scraping down gently. At last he finds his touch over the lip itself, and it is then that Corvo’s mouth opens up more.

The Outsider feels the temperature of his mouth. Unbearable searing hot it is, wet and slick. Corvo catches the edge of his thumb and grazes teeth over it. The tip of his tongue flicks over the fingertip and invites the Outsider to push his finger further. Curiously, he does. Corvo’s mouth closes over his finger, his eyes still hidden under dark eyelids, and sucks a little. The Outsider watches how his lips move, how slick saliva covers his finger and wets it where Corvo’s mouth caresses him. He pushes his finger further in and grazes under Corvo’s tongue which earns a breath intake from the man. The Outsider smiles: the Emperor _likes_ it.

He slides his finger out and draws a line from Corvo’s lower lips and down his chin. His eyes flutter open, darker than before and staring directly at the Outsider.

They look at each other motionlessly for a few split moments before the Outsider leans in and lets Corvo press his mouth to his lips. He can smell wine and his breath, he can taste it so well. He opens his mouth wide and generous, allowing Corvo a taste of god, places his tongue over Corvo’s. His hand holds the man’s chin. Their lips are held together and the Outsider draws pain from the kiss as he doesn’t move, his mouth holding Corvo’s tight and breathless, teeth almost cutting in his flesh.

When he pulls away, Corvo doesn’t. He leans after him and changes direction a little, kissing the sharp outline of his jaw. The Outsider smirks. Corvo kisses him fervently, and there is something new and delightful accompanying his caress. A small exhale, a moan, low and short but so provoking.

He returns to the Outsider’s lips and kisses him quickly once, twice, before pulling away and locking gaze with him again.

“Let me do this. All over you.”

The Outsider still smiles. Tilts his head but says nothing, only eyebrows arched in a question he already has an answer for. Corvo’s eyes have a glint of frustration as he licks at his own lips.

“I want to see all of you. Worship you as no one did before.”

There is hope in his words and the Outsider shows mercy.

“No one did,” he agrees and Corvo gives a sigh of relief. He brings up his hand and reverently hovers it over the Outsider’s temple, touches him with a shaking hand and traces his sharp face down with a stroke. The Outsider holds his face expression colder than he feels, but warm enough to draw smiles from Corvo who brings up another hand to place it on the Outsider’s neck. His thumb rests against a vein which doesn’t pulse.

The Outsider succombs to his touch and lets Corvo’s hands wander. They are curious, feeling for flesh in his attire, making sure he is a physical entity and not make of smoke that would disappear into the Void. The Outsider may be a deity, but his body was made human. It _is_ human.

Corvo’s bloodied palms rest warmly on his neck, carefully nested inside his collar. With gentle motions Corvo rubs love into his skin, then lets his hands slide down and rest on his chest. His palms are large and heavy and they continue their way down, catching on jacket clasps in the process and undoing them. They follow lower, over his stomach, abdomen, down his hips and pause on thighs. He looks at the Outsider for a single moment and their darkened gazes reassure each other. With shivering determination Corvo’s hands move to rest on the inside of the thighs, drawing them apart a little. He continues down his thin legs and ends with a soft squeeze of his feet, hidden in boots.

Without breaking their sparkling eye contact, Corvo slowly unzips one boot and slides it off. Repeats the same with the other foot. The Outsider watches him carefully put the boots aside.

Corvo is still kneeling before him and his gaze keeps wandering all over, as if he is not sure where to begin, having been given permission to roam and worship every single bit of the Outsider’s body. Such generosity and he chokes on it. He slowly traces a caress over the behind of the Outsider’s legs, gets a hold over his knees and pushes him down the bed. The Outsider smiles and lies back, arms running to embrace Corvo who hovers over him. He slides to sit over him, legs on both sides. While Corvo is busy with undoing the Outsider’s jacket fully, he entertains himself with distracting Corvo by tracing his face and trying to catch his finger in his mouth again, to which Corvo caves in. Frustration seeps in his caress as his teeth are harsher this time and his lips suck keenly. He loses himself for a moment and the Outsider lets his finger dive deeper till he can feel the edge of the back of his mouth, rubs at the soft hot skin at the deep of his teeth. Runs his finger pad over the teeth and presses into them, making Corvo give a soft moan.

At last the jacket falls to the side and Corvo slides it from under the Outsider, puts it aside. Busies himself with undoing the shirt now and curses the many buttons that prevent him from accessing his god’s body. The Outsider doesn’t let him relax for a moment, traces his face again and then rubs his neck. Corvo is amusing and fascinating and so so impatient. The more the Outsider teases, the rougher Corvo’s movements are as he slides buttons through their slits.

“What will you do to my body, Corvo? Please, sate my curiosity,” the Outsider asks, smile never leaving his lips.

“I will learn every curve of it. Make it shiver as I go,” Corvo mutters, undoing the last of the buttons and revealing the Outsider’s torso. The Outsider lowers his hand down and runs two fingers in the middle of his chest. His head is tilted a little and eyes look up teasingly at Corvo who stares mesmerized. He helps the Outsider shrug out of the shirt and then leans down to bring his promises to life. The Outsider swallows.

Corvo’s body is heated and heavy as he lowers closer down. He gives the Outsider a short kiss before soaking his skin with caress. A careful trace of kisses lines down his throat. He takes care of his chest, nuzzling in it and his beard tickling.

The Outsider didn’t, doesn’t expect his body to respond. For thousands of years he never required or wanted a mortal’s love, but he has never met anyone like Corvo who keeps him on his toes. Who wants him to _want_. And he does, inexplicably, feels pulses go straight to his cock. He rolls his hips a little which doesn’t go unnoticed by Corvo.

“I will take care of you,” he says lowly in the Outsider’s mouth as he moves to kiss him again. The shiver in his voice betrays growing want which follows the rising heat of his body.

He moves down again and as Corvo’s lips find their way to his nipples, the Outsider feels them grow tighter and harder. Corvo catches one between his teeth and sucks a little, the edge of his teeth pushing into it. The Outsider can’t help it, runs a desperate hand in Corvo’s short cut hair and tugs a little, fingers crooking. Slow, deliberate and thorough are Corvo’s kisses that he scatters all over the Outsider’s chest. Here and there he lets his tongue give a lick, leaves a wet trail which sucks out breath from the Outsider’s chest and makes his ribs visible over the hollow.

When he moves to the abdomen, the Outsider catches his attention with a tug at his hair. Corvo looks up and dark lustful eyes meet black eternal ones.

“How much of me would you like to see, Corvo?” the Outsider asks, rolling his hips again to where Corvo presses him down.

“All of you. Every single bit, I will worship the whole of you,” Corvo replies and with understanding moves his leg from the side of the Outsider’s thigh to between his legs. His knee pushes lightly in his crotch and the Outsider slides down to rub against it. He feels primal, the Void crushing around him and making reality distort even more as it crumbles under his want. He bites on his lips and lets go of Corvo’s hair. The Emperor smiles a little and leans in to continue his worship over the abdomen where he kisses every path of his skin and gives his tongue a free reign.

An involuntary moan falls off the Outsider’s lips. He bites on them again and pushes himself down more over Corvo’s knee, feeling how his balls rub against it.

Corvo’s hands come to rest on his sides. The Outsider looks down, at the thumbs pressed to his abdomen, to fingers wrapped around his thin body. They are heavy and incandescent, not possessive but truly worshipping. Still smudged with blood of whoever’s throat Corvo slit hours before. Worship drips from his palms, as if he holds the Outsider to admire and study, can’t believe he is holding a deity in his hands.

The Outsider lowers his own hands to unbuckle the belt, but his hands are taken over by Corvo’s. He gently slides out the buckle from his hold and continues undressing him, never forgetting to give him an occasional kiss on the lips. This time the Outsider holds it, plays with his tongue and tries not to concentrate on how good Corvo’s hands feel on the bottom of his body while he drags his pants down and off his legs.

At last, he is a naked man, though immortal, painted whites and grays as his skin is so bloodless and pale. A vessel of eternity and the Void itself, but now presented for one and only one man to see. Corvo stands from the bed and steps back a little, his eyes gleaming with adoration.

The Outsider pulls himself up from the bed, props himself on hands which rest a little behind on the soft cover. Corvo steps closer instead.

“Don’t hesitate, my dear Corvo. Relief yourself from clothing which holds you back. I can wait. But can you?”

He grins. Corvo’s marked hand clenches and unclenches, giving a single flash of power before he begins quickly undressing himself. It’s faster, much more vigorous and lacks patience. The Outsider catches himself on a thought that he would have Corvo undressed by himself some day. And perhaps he would, grant back his caresses and worship with a touch of a hand and a kiss of full lips.

When Corvo steps back to him, the Outsider offers his arms, embraces the man and pulls him close, heaving them both onto the bed. They writhe for a moment, finding comfort within each other’s arms. The Outsider can’t catch the trail of a whine which comes from his mouth when Corvo’s cock rests next to his, rubs against it. He rolls his hips helplessly, delighting in the feeling the friction gives.

Corvo is heavy and warm as he presses the Outsider down. He is the steel and protection that held the Empire for many years. The Outsider wonders if this very sturdy steel will guard it for time to come, even if fires will continue to burn and blood will river down the streets. And selfishly, because he is not an overseeing god, he wonders if Corvo’s protection and strength will extend to him. And if yes, then for how long?

The Outsider gives in to what his body demands. Spreads his legs and wraps them around Corvo, shivering as he does, terrified of the flood of emotions and sensations that fill him up. Corvo kisses him gently, and then suddenly senseless. Sucks on his lips and mouths him widely, pushes his tongue in so deep, it touches the back of the Outsider’s teeth. He moans and melts, barely moves his own mouth as he drowns in passion. Corvo does take care of him, never lets any part of his body rest without being loved. He squeezes his fingers and kisses his mouth, rubs at his cock and presses him down with all his weight of strong muscles.

“How do you want it to go?” he asks suddenly, pulling away. The Outsider stares. He is a god, but humanity is no charge of his. He is selfish and he used to be bored. But now…

“Make me feel good,” he asks, and it sounds like a plea for pure worship. He never asked for it before. Probably, never will again. Won’t have to as he can see in the many futures to be, that Corvo is there and their bodies and minds are meld.

Corvo hums. Whatever he decides, the Outsider is burning with anticipation. The Emperor rises for a mere moment, letting cool air flow against their skin while he reaches out for whatever is at his bedside table. When he returns, his delicate hold helps the Outsider slide further into the bed till his head rests on the imperial cushions, soft and moulding in the shape of his head. Corvo towers over him, his hands shaking as he drips oil on his palms.

The Void bleeds through reality when Corvo touches him. When his fingers curls around his cock and spread the oil over the length of him. It drips and slicks him and slowly Corvo pumps him, fingers careful and thorough. How they run all over the shaft and over the head, languid and loving. The Outsider watches, stares in disbelief as his body begs for more. _He_ does. His breathing hitches and he gives a moan of impatience, grabbing Corvo’s arm and gripping onto it with a steel hold. His fingers seem to have frozen and his nails dig into skin.

“Corvo, do it,” he begs, and the man obliges. He gives the Outsider a longing stare, almost black irises looking at him with reassurance. And then, one arm propped on the bed, another holding the Outsider’s hip, he lowers himself on his cock.

The Void warps. Brings winds and whispers into the real world, but both the deity and the Emperor are too busy to focus on how the bedroom twists with the influence of the beyond as the god who is bound to control it loses control himself.

Corvo is slow and careful as he drags his body down and up the Outsider’s flesh. His own cock stands hard and reddened against his stomach and the Outsider reaches out mercifully to touch and stroke him, returning what little of caress he can give. He doesn’t know where it feels best yet, and searching for it as he runs his hand up and down. Corvo grunts in approval and lowers down a little.

The Outsider wonders how long it lasts. How long Corvo rides him, his pace quickening every now and then and allowing him to thrust deep. The Void has no measurement of time, the Outsider has no notion or understanding of it and he thinks he is being ridden for eternity, his cock throbbing and hurting with pleasure. He pumps Corvo who seems to be losing it, his moans and breathing ragged. The Outsider wants to know how his voice feels, and brings one free hand up to push a thumb in Corvo’s mouth. He takes it in willingly, sucks on it, bites on it. His eyes are fogged with lust as he looks down at the Outsider. His brows are creased with a frown as he quickens his pace again, and so does the Outsider who feels his body losing it. His breathing pattern changes and he feels something pooling deep down in his abdomen. He wants to fall, he wants to fly, but more than anything he wants to let go and the only way to do it seems to be inside Corvo.

Suddenly Corvo gives a loud surprised moan and bites painfully on the Outsider’s finger. He frees his mouth and croaks.

“Oh please don’t stop. Just so,” he pushes himself down hard and the Outsider grants him his plea. Corvo’s contorted with determination and pleasure face excited him, and maybe if he tries hard enough, he could finally _fall_.

“Corvo!” he cries out when he can’t go on anymore, when pleasure is more torture than pleasure itself. He thrusts in fast while his hands dig in Corvo’s sides.

Corvo pushes himself down low when the whole of the Void explodes in the Outsider’s eyes. He can’t see anything for a moment, lost in a bliss which makes reality crumble around them. When his vision returns, he notices rips in the matter all around him, the Void seeping through uncontrollable, just like the shaking of his body. He is exhausted, but pleasure won’t let go. It subdues slowly and with a tingling sensation, his toes curled up. He feels Corvo shaking over him, must have hit his orgasm too, and so he did, streaking the Outsider’s chest with his come. Even against his skin it’s milky white.

The Outsider feels his own come dripping, slowly rolling from inside Corvo and down his cock. He makes a few more lazy moves that are meant to calm down the both of them. Corvo rises a little and slumps to the side with the Outsider, panting heavily and letting out shaking moans.

When air returns to Corvo’s lungs and blood rushes normally through his veins again, he turns to cup the Outsider’s face with his large palm. His eyes are full of reverence still and he swallows. His gaze is flicking up and down, from black bottomless eyes to red bitten and swollen lips. The Outsider tilts his head to rest fully in the gentle hold of Corvo’s.

“I am inclined to ask you never require your charges worship you, Corvo.”

The Emperor smiles.

“Are you jealous?”

“No,” the Outsider says, feeling how his insides tug. He draws nearer to Corvo and wraps an arm around his torso. “Merely stating that no mortal should be worshipped like a god is. Like I am. And if I have to choose, I’ll take your worship over millions of prayers by my sacred shrines.”


End file.
